Lost Souls
by JealousGreenEyes
Summary: Womanizer Damon Salvatore starts at Robert E. Lee High instead of Stefan. Damon had been with nearly every girl there except the one he really wants *Delena*
1. Lost Souls

_Summary: This happens when Elena comes back from France, she doesn't know anything about vampires, yet. Elena and Matt broke up before she left for France but there still friends._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I wish I did…_

**Chapter 1**

_**Elena's POV**_

Another year of school ahead of me, and usually I wouldn't be afraid to go to school, it wasn't like I was intimidated of anyone or that I couldn't handle the pressure of exams, but today, on the morning of the new school year, after coming home from a trip to France, I'm terrified to go to school.

I know it sounds stupid but I just keep hearing this voice at the back of my mind, telling me to stay off school, screaming that it's not a good idea, but I shake it off because I'm just being paranoid, freaking myself out over nothing, it's just school.

I grab my bag at the sound of Meredith's car horn beeping and say good-bye to Margaret before walking out to met Meredith and Bonnie, jumping into the car.

"Hey Elena, how was France?" Bonnie asks eagerly, even though I phoned them everyday when I was away.

"Amazing" I say smiling, and then I see her usually straight hair is now framing her heart-shaped face with red curls, making me gasp, "Your hair's beautiful!" I gush.

"Thanks" she said blushing, Meredith looks at me knowing there's something off about my tone, because I'm trying to sound like my normal self but my voice shakes because were getting closer to the school with every turn of the steering wheel. Thankful she just smiles at me, knowing I would make something up if she asked what was wrong, because honestly I didn't have a clue what _was_ wrong.

"So what happened when I was away?" Elena asked trying to block off the voice in her head.

"Nothing much" Meredith shrugged, concentrating on the road.

"What do you mean, nothing much!" Bonnie gasped, she turned to Elena, her brown eyes wide with excitement, "You won't believe this, there's a new guy in town, and he went with Caroline Forbes for 2 days before dumping her for someone else!"

Elena couldn't believe it, Caroline was always the person how dumps people, it was _never_ the other way around.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "He's a total man-whore honestly he came here at the start of summer, and already dated nearly every girl in Fells Church" she said shaking her head in disgust.

"What's his name?" Elena asked the voice in the back of her mind and the feeling in the pit of her stomach increasing dangerously.

Meredith's eyes narrowed as she said through gritted teeth, "Damon Salvatore"

**Hey :] I know it's really short but I wanted to know what you all thought about it before deciding if I should continue it or not so please review xxx**

**Free Spirits and Lost Souls**


	2. Open Minds

**Chapter two**

_**Previously **_

"_What's his name?" Elena asked the voice in the back of her mind and the feeling in the pit of her stomach increasing dangerously._

_Meredith's eyes narrowed as she said through gritted teeth, "Damon Salvatore"_

…

**Elena's POV**

I didn't ask anymore questions after that, I could tell by the way Meredith fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her tanned fingers turned white, that the subject of 'Damon Salvatore' was not up for discussion. I tried to figure out why, I know Meredith hates players but why was she getting so angry about this?

Unless this 'Damon Salvatore' had used her as well, No that couldn't be it, Meredith is far smarter than to agree to go out with him if she knew what he was like, there's no way he could have convinced her to go out with him, she wouldn't have fallen for smooth lines and a pretty face, which he must have because Bonnie could barely contain her excitement.

Meredith pulled into the parking lot and searched for a space to park; she had calmed down by now, and had returned to her cool-headed exterior. We got out of the car, taking our places at our usual spot, a bench not to far away from the car.

Now that I was at school, the bad feeling inside of me was swollen up to twice its original size. I watched a crowd form near the gates of the school, usually I just ignored them, thinking a fight was about to start between two empty headed guys but this time nobody was chanting 'Fight' repeatedly but the crowd did look excited. When curiosity finally got the better of me, I examined the crowd more carefully, now noticing it was a crowd of girls, with the exception of one dark headed guy in the middle.

I could only see his hair, it was straight and jet black, I looked over to Meredith whose arms were folded as she glared into the crowd and Bonnie sat anxiously beside her, her eyes wide as if she wished she could run over and join the crowd. Elena now confirmed her suspicions; Damon Salvatore had started Robert E Lee High.

The school bell rung, causing the crowd to slowly part letting their 'leader' escape. He walked confidently out, he was dressed all in black, black boots, black designer jeans, a black t-shirt and even though the sun was shining he was wearing a black leather jacket. I thought he was going to be good-looking but he wasn't, he was painfully unbelievably, insanely gorgeous.

There was no doubt in my mind he was the most best looking boy, _no_ not boy, _man_ I had ever seen. His pale face looked like it had been chiselled by angels, and I'm not exaggerating, his muscles showed through his tight t-shirt, his eyes were dark but managed to shine brightly even though he looked bored as he glanced around the parking lot. Vickie Bennett had her arm around his waist, her hands clasped onto his leather jacket, making it look like she was scared he would run away, she glared at each girl in the crowd individually obviously not liking the attention Damon was receiving.

The voice in my head was fading due to the fact I was growing anxious as Damon's eyes scanned the parking lot, he was so close to looking our way, I don't know why I'm scared that he would see me, I've always been confident but for some reason I turned my back on him, looking over to Meredith who was gathering her bags to head in, I couldn't bring myself to look at him again, I know I would end up staring and look like a stalker.

…

**Damon's POV**

My first day of school, not something I ever thought I would have to endure again, but it's the easiest way to get blood, so I'll never have to bother looking for it. Stefan wasn't too happy with my new idea to get blood but when is he ever happy?

The humans crowd around me, all waiting for me to get fed up with the girl who is currently holding my leather jacket _far _too tight; does she not know how much it costs? Each one of these girls' act like vultures, but that will only be until I show them who the real animal is…

There are only three girls here who aren't standing around me, one of them is Meredith, of course I could remember her name, I remember every girls name who I drink from. I only was with her for one night; of course I compelled her not to remember the actually part of me drinking her blood, then the next day I found a new 'donator'.

Some girls, like Meredith, are angry with me after they see me with a different girl but some just act more eager to get me back.

The second girl that isn't standing around me is small, with red curly hair and yes she is pretty, but I wouldn't be interested in her blood, I prefer to keep my distance when it comes to witches, I doubt she knows she is one, because she would then know what I am and if she did she would not be trying to get my attention by smiling widely my way.

The last girl has her back turned, and is standing up about to go inside, I don't recognize her, because I know I would remember someone who was hair that colour, it's golden and looks like silk when the sun shines on it. Her aura outshines everyone's in the parking lot, and probably everyone I've ever met, it pure white, almost blinding but I can't look away. I can smell her blood from a mile off, it's tantalizingly sweet, making me throat ache, that's when I realise I've found my next prey…

**It short I know :[ but I got it updated in a day :D hope yours liked it please review xx**


	3. Free Spirits

_**Previously**_

_Her aura outshines everyone's in the parking lot, and probably everyone I've ever met, it pure white, almost blinding but I can't look away. I can smell her blood from a mile off, it's tantalizingly sweet, making me throat ache, that's when I realise I've found my next prey…_

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

"Who's that?" I ask the girl clinging to my side, my so-called girlfriend, Vickie Bennett, and yes I know asking a girlfriend about other girls gives a good reason for her to be jealous but I honestly couldn't care less about that, I need to find out the name of my next blood donator.

Vickie's eyes narrow at me once she see's I'm looking in the direction of the girl with the golden hair, her back still turned as she walks inside, "Why do you want to know?" she says icily.

"Because I do" I say, influencing her to tell me the truth with my eyes.

"Elena Gilbert" she says her eyes dilated her voice mechanical, an image flashes through her head, but for a second I think our thoughts are getting mixed up because why would she be thinking of Katherine? There's no way she could have ever known a vampire that died centuries ago, but Vickie's still thinking about her, Katherine's laughing with other girls, Meredith and the red haired girl are with her in Vickie's thoughts, but it's not Katherine, it's the golden haired girl and she looks so much like Katherine I could have sworn it was her if I hadn't smelt the difference of her blood compared to Katherine's.

I pull away from Vickie, my jacket freed from her grasp, "I have to go" I say already walking towards the school before she can ask where I'm going.

I have to see her face-to-face not just in someone else's mind because I've seen girls who look like Katherine before but not to this perfection.

Most people have made their way to class already but I find her easily, she standing by her locker, entering the combination. I stop walking towards her, preparing myself for disappointment that maybe she doesn't look exactly like Katherine maybe I was just putting thoughts into Vickie's head, of who I wanted Elena to look like.

_Please just open_ Elena's thoughts enter my head, her voice sweet, innocent, her head leaning against her locker _Mr's Stewart's going to kill me if I'm late for class on the first day_ she sighs taking a step back from her locker, _ok so it's not 17-6-12, why didn't I write it down? _She curses at herself, but luckily for her I could never resist a damsel in distress.

…

**EPOV**

_Why can't I remember three little numbers?_ I think to myself but I already know the answer, it's because of the feeling I have that's making me light-headed, or maybe because I can't think of small things like locker combinations when my mind has been taken over by the strikingly beautiful image of one person, Damon Salvatore.

My thoughts are distorted though as a fist slams onto the front of my locker, causing me to jump backwards, the lock clicked, letting the locker door open, as I stand there open mouthed looking at it. I try to gain back my composure before I turn around, my eyes getting trapped in Damon Salvatore's unnerving gaze.

He looks stunned himself, but I'm guessing it's not for the same reason, his eyes soften as he look's at me, and it's probably just because I'm feeling dizzy, but the look he gives me looks so warm and loving, it sends shivers down my spine, reminding me of how my dad and mum would look at each other, so lovingly that I used to pray someday I would be able to love someone as much as they loved each other.

Then before my mind can comprehend the meaning behind his eyes, a smirk grows on his lips, his eyes now guarded causing such a dramatic change in his expression I can't help but turn away again trying to get my breath back that he stole from me as soon as he looked into my eyes.

I grab the geography book from my locker, the one I was suppose to take home and study over the summer, but 'accidently' forgot to take with me before I left for France.

"Thanks" I mumble, not risking a glance at him, I close my locker and start to walk away.

"I'm Damon Salvatore" he said stepping in front of me, before I can escape.

"I know" I say, looking down at his boots, it's easier to act like I'm not interested in him if I don't look at him. Truthfully, I don't think I am interested, especially after what Meredith said about him about his lack of respect toward girls and even though he looks flawless I know that it would be safe to believe that he himself is flawless.

"I haven't seen you around, do you live outside of town?" his voice is as smooth as velvet but theirs an edge to it, and I know without looking that his eyes are staring down at me daring me to look at him.

I shake my head, my mind telling me to run, as strange as it would seem, I'm contemplating it, "I've been on holiday all summer, I only got back yesterday" I manage, knowing at some point I'm going to have to look at him, so I risk it, timidly looking up from under my lashes at him.

"Why don't we skip school, you can show me where you live" his voice fills my mind, clearing my thoughts as his dark eyes are all I can see, giving me the urge to nod, but I fight the urge, trying to pull all my self-discipline and better judgement together. Straining to hear the small voice at the back of my mind that's saying '_You've only just met him, he could be a psycho-path for all you know_'.

Why am I even considering agreeing to his request? What's wrong with me? He's still looking at me intensely waiting for my reply, his half smile showing he already knows my answer.

Then I do something that surprises both of us, I step out of his way and practically run to the safety of the geography classroom, pushing myself forward no matter how much I want to go back to him and I can still feel his gaze as I leave him standing in the empty corridor, with a dazed expression, of course I didn't know at the time that it would only make him want me more, much more…

**Please review :]**


	4. Broken Hearts

**Chapter 4**

**DPOV**

Did she just walk away from me? One minute she staring at me with her innocent blue eyes and right when I think she's about to give in she's walking, no not walking running away! No one has ever run away from me when I'm compelling them, and she doesn't even have on any vervain because I know she was under my influence for a while.

I could easily run after her and force her to do what I want but I can't bring myself to do it, because usually all I have to do is compel girls then take their blood, it's my usual routine, and I love it but it's getting too predictable, I'm ready for the next step something challenging, something like… Elena.

I look around the empty halls, I'm already late for class and I know I won't have any of Elena's classes until after lunch, I found out by scanning her mind earlier, so I head back out to the parking lot to my black Ferrari 360 Modena Spider, and sped out of the parking lot and towards the Boarding House because after all it's nearly been a full 2 hours since I last infuriated Stefan.

…

**EPOV**

I run through the doors feeling calmer as I enter the normality of the classroom, finally able to think clearer now that I'm away from Damon. What happened back there?

Even though I can't understand why I couldn't think straight I was more worried over the fact he probably thinks I'm crazy which could be true, I might have gone mad, it would be the most likely reason why I acted like that.

Who knows why I ran away from someone so beautiful that he can't be compared to guys at this school, he's in a league of his own but at the same time, I think I've done the right thing, because he obviously didn't want to go to my house just to 'hang out' and no matter what most of the people at this school think, I do not just hook up with every living male I meet, honestly I've never even went that far with any of my ex-boyfriends.

Thankfully Mrs. Stewart still hasn't arrived, but everyone else has which leaves me with no other options but to take the only free seat, the one beside Caroline and her minions. Bonnie and Meredith aren't in my geography class so I have to suffer through Caroline's icy glare alone.

This time though, when I sit at my desk, she doesn't even look up, making me breathe a sigh of relief maybe she has finally changed her tactics and has decided to just ignore me instead of verbally attacking me like she would before summer. I'd take being ignored compared to the alternative any day.

"Oh my god, no way!" Lisa, a girl with dyed red hair, a failed attempt to make her hair look like Caroline's auburn hair, says in disbelief at something Caroline has said, "But did you see his jeans, they have to be Armani!"

"Never mind his jeans, did you see his car?" Cathy, a small girl with short dark brown hair, says her eyes growing larger as she stares off into the distance, caught in a day-dream I can only assume is about Damon.

"He must be loaded; I hope I'm in some of his classes!" Lisa exclaims, causing a cat-like glare from Caroline.

"I thought I told you both, he's mine, soon he'll drop that Vickie girl and come to his senses and be with me" Caroline said, not a hint of humour in her face which surprises me, I'm use to seeing her chase after guys but she looks more determined than ever this time, it's almost scary.

Cathy snapped out of her day-dream to whine, "You already had him, let us have a turn" I freeze in the middle of pretending to flip through my geography book, Caroline already had 'him', 'him' as in Damon? Then Damon must have dumped her if she still refers to him as her property but that couldn't be true Caroline _never_ gets dumped, she always the one breaking hearts never the other way around.

"He's mine so just back off or you'll regret it, I created your popularity I can take it away just as easy" Caroline threatened her voice filled with venom.

Lisa shakes her head, in a silent plead to stop Cathy from saying anymore on that topic, "So did you and Damon… you know?" Lisa said changing the subject, her question not having to be said for them all to know she's asking if Caroline slept with Damon.

I can't help but peek at her from the corner of my eye, just as eager to hear her answer as Lisa and Cathy, for the first time in all the years that I've known her she looks vulnerable.

She fidgets with her hair, her eyes averted to the floor, "Well no but we were only together for two days, and it went so fast I can barely remember most of our time together…" she trails off, before raising her head proudly and saying, "He said I was extremely beautiful though" which I know is a lie just by hearing how her voice rises but I would never call her out on it because she's obviously anger that Damon didn't sleep with her.

I can't help feeling slightly better though knowing Damon is a fraction less of a man whore than I thought.

Maybe he is worth spending more time with, at arms length of course because I wrongly misjudged him and owe it to him to at least give him a chance, so the next time I see him I'm going to attempt to at the least not run in the other direction…

…

"Oh, Brother dearest" Damon's voice echoed through the Boarding House, making Stefan's fist clench as he gets out of bed, knowing he won't get any sleep while Damon's here, only two hours ago Damon had dragged him out of bed when he was still asleep just to ask him which one of the girls he found in town should he chose to be his 'girlfriend', knowing Stefan would never offer encouragement to him treating girls that badly but it had been fun for him to watch Stefan get angry.

He hated Damon's nonchalant attitude toward using innocent girls to feed from, but he couldn't change Damon no matter how many times he tried to convert him to his 'vegetarian' way of life.

"I thought you were at school" Stefan snarled at his brother, who was leaning against his bed-post with a smirk.

"I was and you would not believe what I learned" Damon said irritating Stefan with nothing more than his presence.

Stefan gave in, knowing he wouldn't give him peace until he played along, "What Damon, what is so interesting that you had to come all the way here to tell me, did you learn that drinking from people is wrong, did you realise you should have paid attention the first time you attended school and graduated back then or did you learn you're getting fed up with annoying me after five centuries?" he asks sarcasm filling his voice, his temper rising as Damon stands there unfazed by his words.

"As interesting is your little speech was, your way off" Damon said flashing a 250 kilo-watt smile at him before turning it off instantly.

Stefan sighs exhausted, "Fine, what did you learn?" he asks not interested in the slightest, just wanting to go back to bed.

"Well, since you really want to know, I'll tell you, no wait I'll show you instead" Damon used his power to force a image of Elena in his head, the one with her looking up under her eyelashes with her lapis lazuli eyes, that he imprinted into his mind not wanting to miss a single detail of her pale skin or beautifully arched lips.

Stefan gasps, shaking his head trying to erase the image from his mind, thinking it's just another cruel joke Damon's playing, but the image is so vivid, and even though he thought his heart had mended over Katherine years ago, he feels a tightening in his chest.

"What? You learned that Katherine never loved you" Stefan asked with narrow and tortured eyes, angry at Damon for constantly reminding him of Katherine.

Damon's eye's went dark, "No, she's _not_ Katherine, she looks exactly like her though, and soon she'll be my Princess of Darkness" Damon said with a spark in his eye, a sign that he was preparing himself for a challenge, Stefan hadn't seen him this determined since Katherine was still alive, that same light in his eyes sent shivers through Stefan's body as he tried to stop himself from imagining what Damon had planned for the girl that shared a face with the one who had tore his own heart to shreds…

**:] please review xxx**


	5. Abandoned Reputations

**Chapter 5**

Elena sat at the lunch table with Bonnie, trying to plan what she was going to say to Damon, if he tried to talk to her, knowing he deserved a explanation for her quick departure, but he wasn't at lunch, which just made her feel guilty thinking she scared him away.

She gave up trying to look for him when Meredith joined them at the lunch table, not wanting to risk a lecture on staying away from Damon.

She walked to Chemistry, trying to reassure herself that she didn't freak him out so much that he took the first plane back to Italy. She looked for an empty desk so she didn't have to have a partner, not wanting to hear who everyone was talking about, which of course would be Damon.

She was staring down at her notebook, trying to distract herself by drawing but even that couldn't keep the thoughts of 'him' out of her head, she looked down at her page, shocked to see pairs of dark eyes, hundreds of them filling up the page completely; she hastily ripped it out, stuffing it into her bag.

"Mind if I sit here?" a deep voice said causing her to look up, the dark eyes she had drawn on her page now right in front of her, but only much more real, her drawing couldn't show the light in those black eyes, couldn't capture her attention with just one look like Damon's could.

A smile was on his lips, except this time it was different, looking more confident than arrogant. Elena looked around everyone was already seated so the only chair left was the one beside hers, even though most of the girls looked like they'd happily push there chemistry partners of their stools so he could sit down next to them.

Reluctantly she picked up her bag from the seat, even though she had planned to apologize for running away, now that he was here she was wondering if he deserved an apology, after all he had a girlfriend so he shouldn't have been talking to her anyway.

Damon sat down, but before he could say anything, Elena turned in her chair to look directly at him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she said, "Look, I'm sorry for running away earlier, but should you really be asking a girl you don't know if she wants to ditch school and go to her empty house alone with you? Especially saying as you have a girlfriend, personally I think you need to treat her with a bit more respect, so why don't we just forget about this morning and start over again- as friends" she said finishing as strongly as she started, not letting herself avert her gaze.

Damon was speechless for a second, not expecting her to speak to him like that, but more surprised she wanted to be his friend, he never had any friends and didn't particularly want any but if it was the closest he could get then he would take it, for now anyway.

"Friends," he said considering asking if they could be 'friends with benefits' but deciding not to push his luck, "Sure"

Mr Bradley bursts into the room, fixing his suit, and trying to pretend like he isn't late, "Alright class, I assume you all had a great summer, but your back at school now so I won't have any slacking off" he says looking at Damon when he says the last part, Damon just smirks enjoying being hated by all the teachers before even meting them, he had build up a bit of a reputation during the summer and was hated by most people he couldn't be bothered to compel.

Mr Bradley drags his glare away from Damon long enough to say, "The first project will be one of your choice, you'll be working with your partners, and_ please_ no more volcanoes" he flinches thinking of the last volcano disaster when the fire brigade had to be called.

"My house or yours?" Damon whispers to Elena, his eyebrows rising questioningly.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked getting ready to hit him if she heard him correctly.

"For the project, should we go to my house to do it or yours?" he asks his arrogant smile returning.

"Mine" Elena said quickly, knowing she would trust herself more to study in a house with her Aunt and sister.

"Ok today, after school?" Damon asks with a challenging look.

Elena rolled her eyes, he had picked the one day that her house would be empty because her Aunt was going to be working and Margaret would be with a babysitter until dinner time.

"Wait, how about tomorrow?" Elena asked hopeful, not trusting herself to be alone with Damon, wanting to wait until tomorrow when her Aunt and sister would be there.

"Can't, I'm busy" Damon lied; enjoying her lack of confidence with being alone with him, one look into her mind showed him this was the only day of the week her house would be empty.

Elena sighed, "Fine today, after school"

He smirked, leaning closer in his chair, "I'll take you home after school then so you can show me where you live"

Elena's breath caught in her throat mainly because his lips were so close, and his eyes made her draw closer, until she was so close his lips were only centimetres away.

Damon's smirk disappearing and the guard in front of his eyes dropped momentarily, as he looked at her with the same affection as he had earlier, then the bell rang, causing Damon's jaw to clench, wanting to pull the bell out of the wall, Elena exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding, jumping backwards nearly falling off her chair, but Damon already had his hands on her arms pulling her back up before she could, he smirked before turning away, "See you after school" he called behind his shoulder, winking at her before leaving.

…

**EPOV**

Its last period and I still haven't told Meredith Damon's coming to my house, maybe she wouldn't care, if I explain to her it's just for a chemistry project, and maybe if I explained to her that he isn't as bad as she thought, that he doesn't use girls for sex like I thought was the case.

Hesitantly I spin around in my chair so I'm facing her, making sure she's not holding anything sharp before I speak, "I don't need a lift home today, Meredith" I begin, not wanting to directly tell her straight away.

"Why not?" she asks already suspicious, creases appear on her forehead as her arched eyebrows furrow.

"I have to do this chemistry project and my partner said he'll take me home so he can stay for a while to, you know, do research" I say getting anxious as the lines on her forehead become deeper.

"Who's your chemistry partner?" her long manicured nails drum off the table impatiently.

"The new guy, Damon" I say watching her shake her head disapprovingly so I keep talking to try defend him before she says anything, "he's quite nice, nicer than what I expected anyway, he even helped me open my locker this morning and saved me from being late to class…" I trail off knowing my pathetic excuses are useless, Meredith's already make her mind up about him.

"I can't tell you what to do, Elena, but as a friend I'm going to ask you to be careful around him, there's something not quite right about him that I just don't understand" Meredith says, making me relax a bit now I know she isn't extremely angry, "I know I never told you this, and I didn't tell Bonnie either but I spent a day with him in the summer, even after I knew that he used girls" I start to protest and was about to tell her about how he didn't use Caroline in the way we thought but she just waves me off before continuing, "I didn't think I wanted to know him but still idiotically I agreed to go to his house and even though I can't remember most of it, the parts I do remember he was nice and I fell for his fake lines then the next day he was saying those same lines to someone else, so just be careful, ok?"

I nod, but I can't concentrate on her words because the bell is going to ring any minute and then I'll have to go to my empty house, with Damon Salvatore.

**A/N I'm going to keep continuing it because so far all the comments are really nice :] I'll update soon xx**


	6. Bruised Egos

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

After class I stalled in the bathrooms for a few minutes, re-applying my lip-gloss, checking my texts, anything that would delay me from having to go out to the car park and go home with Damon.

I knew there would be crowds of girls around him just like there was in the morning but I expected them to have gone home by now, but apparently they weren't going to leave until Damon left.

I take a deep breath, and start walking toward the most expensive car anyone has at this school, including the teachers cars, Damon's leaning against it and even through all the girls Damon sees me coming, his eyes lock on mine causing him to smirk and wave. All the girls standing there look over to me, amazed that he gave someone his attention, which Vickie like the rest of them are not happy about.

Vickie hits Damon on the chest, but he doesn't even flinch, while she says something which luckily I'm too far away to hear.

"Elena" Damon says smiling, and deliberately ignoring Vickie, he pulls on the door handle of the passenger side, stepping back and gesturing me to step in. I would have hesitated but I couldn't take anymore of the frosty looks I was receiving so I move through the crowd, but Vickie stands in front of the open door before I can get in.

She turns away from me, looking at Damon with an acidic look, "I thought you were taking _me_ home, your girlfriend, remember?" she spat through gritted teeth.

Damon barely glanced at her before saying, "Change of plans, I'm going to Elena's house"

"because we have to do a project for Chemistry" I finish because Damon wasn't going to, which I regret as soon as its left my mouth, because Vickie turns towards me now her eyes blazing with hatred, "You better keep your hands off him, understand Gilbert" even though I'm slightly taller than me it feels like she's towering over me, her possessiveness of Damon taking her to new heights but it's not right, she was a semi-decent person before she started going out with Damon.

I can't understand why everyone changes whenever he's around and I hate the way everyone acts around him, he's coming to my house to study and I shouldn't have to explain that to everyone, so I do what I always do when someone talks to me with the same hostility as Vickie, I mimic her posture and her blazing eyes when I say,

"Damon's my friend, if he wants to come to my house he can, whenever he wants, because you don't own him, do _you _understand Bennett?" my voice silenced the whole crowd, Vickie gave me one last glare before stepping out of the way, Damon's eyes widened before returning to his usual façade.

I got into the car quickly, and waited for my heartbeat to go back to its normal rhythm before looking over to Damon when he got in, without a backward glance at Caroline he drove out of the lot.

"I thought I was going to have to pull her off you" Damon laughed, even though I didn't find any of that slightly amusing.

"Hardly, she knows I could take her" I say finding myself laughing along with him, I don't know why maybe because he's voice is so musical it seems like a shame not to laugh along with it.

"So did you mean it, I can come over to you're house whenever I want?" Damon said, his eyes becoming serious as he looks over at me, but I don't know why because its just a invitation, it's not like I could stop him coming in even if he wasn't invited.

"Of course" I say quickly noticing how he hasn't looked at the road since he asked the question, but as soon as I think about how he is driving without looking; the road regains his full attention.

Then another thing occurs to me, he didn't even ask where I live but he's taking all the right turns, "Your house is near the centre of town, right?" he asks, making me shrug my thoughts off, maybe I'm reading too much into things.

"Yeah just take a left at the old Bridge, how'd you know I live near the centre?"

"Most people do" he says simply making me regret asking myself stupid questions.

"Do you always talk to your girlfriend like that?" I blurt out, but I can't help myself, right now he's being nice so why doesn't she trust him more?

He looks over again, but only for a second, his eyebrows rose causing him to look confused, "I don't know what you're talking about, what have I say to her that you think is so wrong?"

"You didn't tell her why you were going to my house, if I was you're girlfriend I wouldn't want- I mean she did have a right to be angry you didn't even say good-bye to her" I say blushing slightly, glad that his eyes are still on the road.

He shrugs, "I guess it's because I don't know her that well, I don't see the point in telling her where I am and who I'm with every second of the day, but like you said 'if you were my girlfriend' I wouldn't treat you like that" his half-smile raises his lips, making me want to smack it off his mouth but that probably wouldn't be a good idea saying as he's driving insanely fast. As soon as I think this though his speed reduces to a less death threatening level.

I ignore it though and write it off as coincidence, laughing as I think of what he just said, "Fine, humour me, how would you treat me?" I ask waiting for a sarcastic comment.

He pulls into my street as I point to my house, turning into the driveway he keeps his hands on the steering wheel, not turning off the engine or getting out, still thinking of an answer.

Finally he looks over to me, his features soft, and his eyes blazing but not in the rage-filled way like Vickie's were but in an affectionate, passionate way.

"I would talk to you, and tell you things I wouldn't even imagine telling anyone else, I'd be there if you needed me, and never look at another girl again. I'd look after you if you were ill to comfort you and never leave your side and no matter what I'd protect you, even if it killed me" his voice melts my heart, and I believe him, even though Meredith warned me that he would tell me lies and fake line, I know this is not one of them because I can see the torture behind his eyes, it's so intense that it's practically vibrating off his body, making me want to tell him it's going to be ok even though I won't know what's making him look this pained.

So instead of lying to him to try to comfort him, I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, so that his heads leaning on my shoulder. I know a hug won't make what's causing him so much pain to disappear but I can't sit and do nothing when he's looking so heart-broken? Is that what's wrong with him? Maybe that's why he barely knows his girlfriends name, so that she can't break his heart like someone else?

…

**DPOV**

A vampire being comforted by a human, as ironic as it is it doesn't bother me. In her sweet embrace I don't even think about how her neck is temptingly close, so I put my arms around her and try forget I'm a vampire, pretend to myself I've gone back five centuries and I'm human, finally able to connect with emotions I've suppressed.

I can hear her thoughts stream through her mind, but she's wrong I'm not heart-broken; I would have had to be in love to be heart-broken. As much as I wanted to love Katherine, I couldn't, not when she was so obviously using me, and I think it might be easier if that was what was wrong with me but no I'm not heart-broken.

I'm just tired, tired off centuries of loneliness, I've tried to tell myself I'm content with spending eternity feeding on random girls and tormenting my brother, but it's not enough, just an emotionless unending quest. That's why I need to act human, to prove to Elena I'm not a womanizer to show her the person I use to be, the one that would have been worthy to look after her, to have her.

She's given me something I never thought I would regain, my humanity, and without even asking any questions. So from now on I'm going to prove to her that I can be the perfect gentleman, the perfect boyfriend…

**Sorry for short chapter I had to get a summer job that takes up most of my time :'( I'll update ASAP :] please review xx**


	7. Quickened Pulses

**Chapter 7**

**DPOV**

I open the car door to let Elena out, this whole gentleman thing is easier than I thought, and thankfully when she opens her front door I can walk on through because she already said I can come in whenever I want.

"The living rooms in here, we can do research for the project there" she says opening the living room door.

"Are you sure you'd not rather give me a tour of your house first, you know like the kitchen, the bathrooms, your bedroom…?" I ask then remember that I'm suppose to be acting more like St Stefan, note to self, think before speaking next time.

She rolls her eyes, while handing me a book, "We need to find a project that will be easy to do but still get us a good grade, that's if you actually want to pass Chemistry"

"Chemistry, is that what we're doing? I thought it was biology" not something my brother would say but at least it made her smile and hit my chest playfully, her touch sending warmth through my body, the kind of warmth I haven't felt since… ever.

She sits crossed legged on the cream leather sofa, looking through another book, her eyes narrowing to see the text but I can still see her bright crystal like eyes.

She looks up from the book, staring up at me from under her eyelashes; she pats the space next to her on the sofa, before returning her gaze to the book. I sit down beside her, flipping through the book she placed in my hand, wanting to get the homework part over so I can prove that I'm not the guy she thought I was.

"How about this project?" I ask, holding up the book to show her the page I choose randomly.

"It's actually not such a bad idea" she says looking over it, "It shouldn't be too hard to make either" she says nodding approvingly.

"Great, then that's agreed" I say closing the book even though I have no idea what project we're doing.

"Shouldn't we test it out to see if it works?" she asks.

"Don't worry it'll work, I've got a better idea of what we can do" I smirk though after all these years I don't even realise I'm doing it.

…

**EPOV**

"You want to watch a film?" I ask Damon as he goes through the shelves filled with DVD's.

"What did you think I wanted to do?" he asks laughing, but I'm not planning on answering him, because truthfully I thought he would have said something sarcastic.

Earlier I thought it was going to be a challenge being friends with him but so far he's been really nice.

"Got it" he says pulling out one of Roberts films, and smirking.

"A horror film" I say my face dropping as I examine the front of it, an image of a dead body covered in blood, not a film that would have been my first choice.

"It's not a horror film" he says looking up at me, "It's a vampire film"

He watches me closely, as if waiting for my reaction, so I take a deep breath, put on a brave face and say "Ok but my little sister will be home in a few hours so we better start it now"

He smiles, taking the DVD out of the box and turning on the DVD player; he turns off the light and draws the curtains before sitting down on the sofa with the remote in hand. I sigh taking a seat beside him, not wanting to seem like a child even though films like these terrify me.

The film starts showing a woman walking down through a dark alleyway on her own, the music in the background loud like a heartbeat as if it's warning me that something bad is about to happen, and just as I think this the woman is being pushed against a wall by a pale-skinned man, before being bitten by him and drained of blood.

My hands instinctively cover my eyes, as I sink deep into the sofa trying to remind myself it's just a film, and that I'm safe in my house with Damon sitting beside me, who is currently trying to stifle a laugh at my reaction.

The whole film had me jumping and fidgeting, most of the time with my eyes covered by a cushion, while Damon sits beside me not the least bit fazed by it, by now I don't care anymore if Damon thinks I'm childish or not. I even found myself edging closer to him, trying to get rid of the chill that covered my body at the sight of the dead bodies.

Near the end of the film, the vampire was chasing the main character, a girl around the same age as me, the imagery is so vivid, I can't help but watch, it feels so real that I can feel the terror of the girl, feel my heartbeat race so fast that I lean into Damon trying to remember it's a film.

Damon's arms wrap around my shoulder, which only makes my heart beat faster but not from fear.

The vampire appears in front of the girl, his lips pulling back to show his fangs as he snarls at her. He pulls her forward, his teeth piercing into her skin, as she screams so loudly I gasp, turning towards Damon, and lean my head on his shoulder, my hands grip the chest of his shirt.

Damon's arms tighten around me, as the girls scream echoes through my mind, he strokes my hair soothing.

My head snaps up as I hear the living room door open, and Margaret skips in followed by Aunt Judith.

She looks around, obviously shocked to find me in a dark room with a guy she hasn't even seen before, especially since I'm still holding onto Damon's shirt and his arms are still wrapped around me.

I let go of his shirt, hoping that no one will be able to see me blush since the room is dark, "Aunt Judith, hi um, this is Damon, we were working on a science project"

"A science project" she repeats laughing, not convinced in the least.

Damon stands up, a smirk on his lips as he extends his hand and says to Judith, "It's nice to meet you"

She shakes his hand smiling, before turning to me, "You should have told me you had such a polite boyfriend Elena"

Before I can correct her Damon laughs, his eyes brightening, "She probably didn't want to brag"

**:] please review x**


	8. Claimed Lips

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I held onto the kitchen table tightly, my jaw clenched as I watched Damon standing near the counter, cooking, adding things to a pan so quickly I couldn't even identify what they were.

After only spending two minutes in Damon's company Judith had utterly and completely fell for Damon's charm, especially after he asked if she wanted him to help her with making the dinner, but Damon moved around the kitchen so expertly that he ended up making it by himself.

Even though I'm impressed with his cooking, I'm angry and it's not because he's being nice to my aunt, I'm angry because I know he's just pretending, _no one _can be as nice as he's acting because no matter how good of an actor he is I can see through it.

So when he finishes setting the table and looks up at me with his insanely gorgeous smile, why do I forget about my suspicions of this all being a game?

Damon pulls out a chair, the legs of the chair not even scraping off the floor like they usually would, he gestures for me to sit down, putting his hand over mine, causing me to have to unclench it and sit down.

Margaret comes and sits next to me giving Damon a smile showing her two missing front teeth, even my baby sister is totally obsessed with him!

Judith follows close behind her eyes widening once she sees the plates filled with some expensive looking Italian recipe, "Only three plates? Aren't you staying for dinner Damon?" she asks.

For a brief second Damon's façade slips as a look of disgust appears in his eyes as he looks at the food he prepared but it's then replaced by a smirk, shrugging his shoulders he says innocently, "No thanks, I have to go check in on my brother, you know just to make sure he's not getting into any trouble"

Judith nods understandingly, her eyes glancing towards me for a second, she's never going to fully trust me not to get in trouble since I did some stupid things before my parents accident "Feel free to come back anytime you want"

"I will" he smiles, picking up his leather jacket and putting it on even though the sun is beaming outside.

"I'll walk you out" I sigh, now even more confused than ever about the mystery that is Damon Salvatore.

After getting out of hearing distance of Judith I turn around to face him, jumping slightly when I see he's closer than I expected. Before I can question him about any of his strange behaviour, he says, "Thanks for letting me come over, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow" he says reaching behind me to open the door.

"Wait, what?" I ask. Does he always have to be so confusing?

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning" he states simply before adding, "I'll pick you up for school, that way I can take you home too"

"Oh, right thanks for the offer but Meredith gives me a lift" I say forcing myself to look into his eyes that seem to grow brighter every time I see them.

"No, Meredith _use to_ give you a lift to school" he says leaning closer, one side of his lips rising.

"I thought you give Vickie a lift to school in the mornings" I'm surprised that I could even talk with his lips so close to mine.

He places his hand on my waist, his eyes sparkling when I don't hit it away, "I only give my girlfriend a lift to school" and before I can even think if he means 'girlfriend' or 'girl friend' his lips are on mine, making all my senses alert, my knees trembling as I taste his sweet lips, his gently kiss causing me more happiness than I ever felt, his warm hands on my back clearing my head of everything I should be worrying about like all thoughts of Vickie, Meredith and Aunt Judith who happen to be in the next room and could walk in at any moment, all those thoughts evaporate as my body tingles from this one small kiss.

Slowly he pulls back, looking younger than usual as if he was affected as much as I was, his eyes didn't hold the pain or wisdom of someone much older, and they only showed affection and not lust but… love?

He takes a step backwards, removing his hands, leaving my body cold without him holding onto me, I watch as he walks to his car and drives away, I could almost swear I saw him smiling.

**DPOV**

I felt two things, firstly relieve that my teeth didn't extend even though Elena's blood was so close I could have easily taken it but secondly I felt… happy? Is that what this was? Well whatever it was, was a good thing because I've never felt more alive even when I was alive, if that makes sense?

My mind was completely occupied by thoughts of Elena that when I walked into the Boarding House I didn't realise that it was too quiet until it was too late. My body was pushed against a wall, a hand covering my neck, not that I needed to breath but that didn't stop it from pissing me off.

In front of me was a man, looking equally pissed off, and his hair was wavy like Stefan's only his was a light brown, his eyes were red, so I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing at him, did he honestly think coloured contacts would intimated _me_?

"Damon Salvatore" he spat, holding on tighter to my neck.

"The one and only" I said with a smirk, bad idea since he threw me across the room _again, _but I don't regret it, I just regret not ripping his throat out the second he touched me. Standing up, I fix my shirt, "and you are?"

"You wouldn't know me but you might know my wife, the one you killed" he said eyes narrowing, teeth exposed.

I think back to all the woman vampires I recently killed, all of whom had attempted to kill me first, "Could you be more specific?"

"Celia" he said producing a sharp wooden stake from his pocket, I hold my hands up in surrender, remembering how his precious Celia had tried to stake me from behind one night, just because I accidently spilled my drink down her white top, apparently white tops go see through when they get wet, opps.

He advances forward, his hand clenching the stake. "So this is …what? avenging your lover's death? I would have thought you would have been a more 'die with her' type you know like Romeo?" I ask, not bothering to move, because Damon Salvatore is never prey he is always the predator, _always_.

He releases a growl, which is cut short by the sound of Stefan's car engine, he snarls at me, "You got lucky this time, but you wont be next time" he says disappearing just as Stefan comes in.

In a way of thanks for coming at the right time, even though he was clueless about what just happened, or in this case didn't happen, I resist the urge to ask 'Enjoy your bunnies?' instead I say nothing and walk out to get my own food, except mine will be from the closest blood filled human I can find…

**I write more as soon as I can :] Please Review xxx**


	9. Revenging Thoughts

Chapter 9

Damon pulled back from the brunette he had just finished drinking from; her breathing had slowed a warning for him telling him it was time to stop. He licked his lips but even after drinking most of her blood he still wasn't satisfied, the blood didn't taste quite as fulfilling as usual. He blamed it on waiting to long to feed but the real reason that he wouldn't admit to himself was he wasn't craving this strangers blood, he didn't want to drink from a girl he had found walking around late at night by herself, their was just one persons blood he wanted, one that right now was forbidden, Elena's.

The girls eyes slowly opened, she looked around disorientated, trying to remember how she ended up on the ground, she scrambled backwards once she seen Damon, leaning against a wall nearby.

He smirked advancing as she moved backwards until her back was against a wall. "I thought you'd never wake up" he laughed as her hand reached up to her neck feeling the two holes that stung slightly.

"What are you?" she asked in a mixture of fear and disgust. Which only assured Damon that he wouldn't be able to tell Elena what he was, he would rather be staked than to have Elena look at him like that.

"Now that would be telling" he said taking her chin in his hand to make her look at him, "but you don't have to worry about what I am because you won't remember me or what happened, understand?" he's eyes grew darker, as her eyes dilated.

"I understand" she answered mechanically, usually when Damon was compelling girls he would allow them to remember the feeling of pleasure that they had during the blood drinking experience that's why they would want to be with him again, to feel pleasure they never felt before even if they didn't remember why they had felt it in the first place. Tonight though he didn't feel like adding another mindless girlfriend to his collection especially since he didn't even want the one he had.

He told her to go home before going back to the boarding house, Damon sighed as he seen the light was still on, meaning Stefan was waiting up for him. He climbed a tree effortlessly jumping onto his window pane with all the grace of a jungle cat, hoping by going inside his bedroom window he could avoid his brothers disapproval of everything he did, but no such luck for as soon as he was inside his room, his door opened slightly allowing his angry looking brother to come in.

"To what do I owe the honour of your presence, my dear brother" Damon said sarcastically, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his soft leather boots.

"I've had enough of this Damon, you're drawing too much attention as it is, and do you know how many girls showed up here when you were out?" Stefan shook his head, his fists balled.

"So you're asking me to leave?" he asked leaning back on his elbows and raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm telling you to leave" Stefan stated, not moving an inch.

Usually Damon could control his expressions but he couldn't help but laugh, "I've been here nearly two months, and apart from the death glares you give me you haven't said a word, so I guessing this sudden outburst has something to do with me finding a Katherine look-a-like?"

"No" Stefan answered quickly, too quickly.

Damon smirked, pushing himself off the bed so that he was standing in front of Stefan, "I'm not going anywhere"

Stefan sighed, knowing that continuing his conversation would get him no where Damon had tuned out completely because Damon always got the last word. So instead of arguing further he walked away, biting his tongue, he left Damon to sleep.

Elena's POV

Just like he said, at exactly 8 o clock Damon's Ferrari pulled into my driveway, the sun glistening on the sleek black paint, reminding me of the way his eyes held light.

Taking a deep breath I open the door, hoping I'm prepared for the consequences of driving to school with Damon, because firstly I no longer trust my self discipline around him and secondly half the school population, which is basically all the girls, are not going to be pleased to see me with Damon _again_, especially not Vickie.

The car door opens, and Damon steps out, his eyes thankfully covered by dark sunglasses so that I won't see the eyes that make my legs weak, his smiles so brightly that in my eyes he outshines the sunlight.

"Good Morning Princess" he says with his smooth Italian voice opening the passenger side door for me.

"Morning" I know pathetic right? One word is all I can manage but I'm surprised I even managed that with him standing there before me looking… perfect.

He closes the door silently behind me, returning to the driver's side, and once again he speeds down the street making my already fast heartbeat quicken.

Taking one hand off the steering wheel he puts his hand into his leather jacket, producing a small red velvet box from inside.

He takes off his sunglasses and looks over at me, and now that I can see his eyes I forget to worry about how he isn't looking at the road, smirking he hands me the box, his fingers touching my hand briefly, making my skin tingle.

Slowly I look down at the box in my hands, opening it to find a silver bracelet inside; the silver entwined together making it look like stems, little black metal roses dangling down like charms. It's so beautiful I gasp, my fingers trembling as I slid it carefully onto my wrist, "Damon, its perfect" I gush, "Thank you"

Damon smiled, not his usual half smile but a genuine heart-felt smile, lifting my hand to his lips, the black roses jangling slightly as he kisses my hand softly "You're welcome"

He pulls into the parking lot his hand still holding onto mine gently, as if he's afraid o hurt me.

I grab my bag and after an encouraging look from Damon, I open the door trying to remind myself that no one will be angry because Damon and I are just friends, even though he got me a bracelet that didn't look cheap, friends buy friends presents, don't they? _Do friends kiss the way you and Damon did? _A voice in the back of my mind was trying to ask but I couldn't listen to it right now, not when Vickie was storming her way through the crowd of girls, who now included Bonnie.

This time though she didn't verbally attack me, probably because she knew I would bite back. Instead she screamed at Damon who leaned against his car, next to me, so close I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off him.

"What the hell, Damon?" Vickie screeched pointing a manicured finger at him accusingly.

"Good morning to you too, Vickie" Damon said casually not the least bit fazed.

"You think this is a good morning? I spent an hour waiting for you to come and pick me up for school, and after being forced by my mother to walk here I see you with _her" _she said looking over at me disgustingly.

This however did get a reaction, even if Vickie and the others didn't notice, I did. Damon's eyes darkened, the light disappearing from them, his jaw clenching slightly, but no one seemed to notice the change but me, and his smooth voice deepened a bit more than usual when he said, "_Her_ name is Elena, and she's beautiful, clever and funny and a whole lot more fun to be around than _you_" his voice so low only me and Vickie could have heard. I was touched by his words but at the same was afraid that there was a whole other side to him I haven't yet met.

Vickie glared, "This isn't over" she snarled, tossing her hair behind her shoulder before walking away.

Elena sat in art, pretending to paint; as she watched the hands of the clock move slowly, Damon was in politics so she found herself bored, after only one day with him she found herself wondering how she had lived so long without him. She jumped silently as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, '1 new text' the number was unknown but she read it anyway looking for any kind of distraction.

'_Met me outside Princess _

_D'_

Her heartbeat fluttered as she reread it, before walking up to her teacher and asking for the hall pass to go to the toilet. As soon as she got out she ran down the hall, stopping at the front doors, about to open it when she hears her name being called, "Elena" she turns around seeing Damon behind her, wondering why she didn't hear him walking behind her until he spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asks smiling but confused.

Elena shakes her head laughing, "Outside, where you told me to met you" she said in a tone that implied it was obvious.

"When exactly did I tell you this?" he asks amused, gently moving strands of hair away from her face.

Elena took out her phone, showing him the text, the smirk on his lips falling, his eyes looking distant. "Damon?" Elena asked after a few minutes of Damon silently staring at her phone, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who sent it?" she asked thinking he must know by his silence.

"No" he lied, feeling his anger build inside him, he didn't need to guess who sent it, he knew for a fact it was the vampire that had tried to kill him yesterday, who else would have known he had called her Princess this morning? He must have been following him and seen him with Elena, Damon hated himself he should have been more careful about showing Elena that he cared about her, because now the vampire had changed targets, knowing Damon would rather die himself that let Elena get hurt. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened to her if he hadn't of found her before she went outside…

_**I'll write more soon :] please review xx**_


	10. Fake Smiles

**A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you know about this great new story by 'The stars are colliding' called 'My saviour' if you like Twilight and Alice and Jasper you'll like this story check it out :]**

**Chapter 10**

"You should go back to class" Damon said after he recovered from the crushing realisation of what he would have to do.

Elena looked confused looking into Damon's pained eyes searching for the reason behind it, "What's going on Damon? Do you know who sent the message?"

"It was probably just Vickie trying to mess with your mind, I don't even own I phone anyway so she could have just used her own." He tried to convince her but she wasn't like the other girls, compelling her wasn't an option.

Elena shook her head, shocked that someone with an expensive car and designer clothes didn't even own a mobile, "Then I'll go outside and find out if it was her" she said pushing down the handle on the door, but Damon's arm moved so quickly it blurred, covering her hand before she could open the door.

Elena blinked as she looked down at his hand, thinking she must be going crazy, "Damon?"

He loosened his grip but didn't remove his hand, bringing her hand away from the door, silently hoping she didn't just see him move far too quickly. "Like I said it's probably just Vickie, why waste your time on her?" he said smoothly, but then remembered what he had to do but he couldn't find the words to tell her, because how was he suppose to tell a girl that meant everything to him that they couldn't be together anymore?

He couldn't be with her if it meant she would be in danger, so he would have to somehow pretend that he didn't love her so maybe the vampire trying to kill her would try killing him instead.

He was at a loss for words so instead he drew closer to her, his hand placed lightly on her back, pulling her closer. Elena didn't object, right now all she wanted to do was take the suffering out of his dark eyes. Holding her in a silent embrace for several minutes, he kissed her bare neck gently, before pulling back slowly.

His hands trembling slightly as he looks at her face, knowing that this is all he can offer as a good-bye without risking her life, even if she didn't realise it…

**Elena's POV**

He looked even more hurt when he pulled away, but I don't know why, Damon's just an unsolved mystery.

One minute he seems on edge like he's about to rip someone's throat out then all of a sudden his barriers come down and his façade returns, but now… now it's different I don't see angry or emotionless expressions, all I can see is grieving, endless black eyes.

"You should get back to class" he says quietly not looking me in the eye, his eyes wandering the length of the floor, but this time I listen because me being here obviously isn't making him feel any better.

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch, ok?" I ask wishing he'd look up, but at the same time knowing if he did then the look in his eyes would make my heart bleed.

He simply nods, not moving until I walk away first, making sure I go back to class, but when I turn around again he's gone, which is impossible because he would have had to run to leave that quickly and if he did would I not have heard him? Probably not saying as my head is pounding.

The next few lessons are a daze, Damon didn't have any of my classes this morning, but that didn't mean I didn't think about him every second.

Meredith and Bonnie were giving me concerned glances every few seconds and I should have put on a brave face and acted normal but my leg kept shaking and my fingernails drummed off the table as a waited impatiently for the lunch bell to ring. I just needed to see him again, needed to make sure he was ok, because I know something was wrong I just couldn't put my finger on it.

All his strange behaviour could have been just my over-active imagination but I doubt it.

Finally the bell rang, and I tried to slow down to match Meredith and Bonnie's slow pace but ended up dragging them along to make them walk faster.

"What's the rush?" Meredith asked trying to catch her breath.

"I just want a good seat" I say looking around the large lunchroom for one person.

"But we always sit at the same place anyway" Bonnie says, looking confused.

I shrug, forgetting what we were even talking about, my eyes moving through the crowds of people, not finding a person dressed all in black.

I wait another few minutes, realising he's probably still in class, but after a half an hour of reassuring myself this, I try think up other excuses for him not to be here, but nothing made me feel any better.

When lunch did end, I was a nervous wreck, my nails bitten and impatience radiating from me. I must have looked through every single person in that room in case I missed him, praying he would walk through the double doors with his flawless smile and confident stride.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to chemistry, expecting my chemistry partner to be sitting waiting for me but all that I found was an empty seat, making my heart drop.

I spend an hour of pretending to be working on my project when really all I was thinking was 'Where was he?' repeatedly.

Two hours later and still no sight of Damon, I walk out to the car park, walking to the where his car was parked to see a crowd surrounding it, my spirits lifting when I see him standing in the middle, cursing myself for worrying so much.

His eyes lost all the sadness from earlier, all that was left was the brightness that made his eyes shine brightly. His smirk perfectly curving his lips, I walk over to crowd, his eyes meting mine, and as I wait for the softness to come into his eyes, but all I can see is cold, hard eyes, narrowed slightly.

I stop dead in my tracks as I see his arm wrapped around Caroline's waist, her body pressed into his side, a sly smile on her lips. Before I can comprehend what's happening, my body is already reacting, my vision is blurring as tears form in my eyes, my balance becomes unsteady making me have to hold on to a nearby car for support. A pain shots through my chest, as I see Damon opening the door for her, smiling at her in the same way he use to smile at me. Then he drives away without a second glance…

**DPOV**

If I didn't have inhumanly great eyesight I might not have seen the tears in her eyes, and no matter how much I wanted to go to her, I couldn't not if I wanted her alive.

Now I was stuck in a car with a human I couldn't care less about, but if I wanted the vampire to think I didn't love Elena I needed to act like I use to, like Elena meant nothing to me. Wait, did I just say I loved Elena?

I always thought I would have wished she was like Katherine, but now I wish Katherine would have been more like Elena. Elena, the only girl who has ever been able to fill the hole in my heart with her mere presence, the hole that was left by Katherine's betrayal or perhaps the time that my brother stabbed me in the heart either way it was Elena that cured me…

**I'll write more soon, please review :] **


	11. Shattered Dreams

**Chapter 11**

I thought I was different to him, I thought I meant more to him, I was 99.9% sure that everyone was wrong about him and that he was just misunderstood, but apparently I was wrong.

He was just using me until he got bored and found someone better, but unlike the rest of them I'm not going to chase after him, that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though. I was too afraid to go home, knowing if I did I would end up crying uncontrollably into my pillow, so I went to the place I always went when I felt depressed, the cemetery.

I sat on the cold cement ground in front of my parent headstones, but even here I couldn't help but think of _him, _knowing I would have to watch him with another girl for the rest of the school year.

I know I've only met him and it's not even like we were officially together, so why does my chest hurt so much when I think about him with someone else?

"Are you ok?" a male voice said from behind me, making my heart beat faster as I turn around but feel disappointed when I see it wasn't_ him._

Though there was a guy that looked around his age, he had wavy light brown hair that fell just above his shoulders; his eyes were a dark brown with a tinge of red? He was dressed in plain jeans and a white t-shirt, his pale skin reminding me of Damon so much I have to blink back tears. I was wishing so much that he would leave so I could be alone that I nearly forgot he asked me a question.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lie, smiling weakly.

"I'm Alonzo" he said, smiling to reveal a perfect set of teeth, if I hadn't met Damon I would have been insanely attracted to him.

"Elena" I say trying to smile again but it feels too forced.

He sits down beside me, silent for a while before saying, "I know how you feel, it sucks when you lose someone you love" he nods toward the gravestones and I feel really guilty because even though I miss my parents more with every passing day, they're not the reason for my recent emotional break-down.

"Yeah, it does" I reply thinking of the cold look Damon had in his eyes, "Did you just move here?" I ask trying to be polite even though I could barely think straight.

"I just came here to settle some unfinished business, but I'm beginning to like Fell's Church so I might just stay awhile afterwards" he says smiling more to himself than me.

Before I can ask him anything else, Bonnie and Meredith run up, out of breath and clutching there sides because they'd been running so fast.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaims, "We just heard what happened…" she paused finally noticing Alonzo, "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there" she adds, eyeing him up from head to toe, this is how I should be reacting to him, because I can see that he's beautiful but I can't help but compare him to Damon. I flinch just thinking about he's name.

"No worries, I should get going now anyway, I'll see you later, Elena" he said smiling, making my skin crawl because I want so badly for it to be Damon smiling at me with that amount of lust in his eyes…

He turns and leaves, as Bonnie turns to watch him go then turns back to me, "Who was that?" she says eagerly, receiving a nudge in the ribs from Meredith.

"Oh I mean, how are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? Rejected, heartbroken, depressed, "I'm fine"

Meredith raises her eyebrows, unconvinced, "You deserve better he doesn't realise what he's missing"

I'm about to argue, and tell her that he's really just misunderstood but think better of it when a get a flashback of him driving away from me…with Caroline.

"You should come to Sue Carson's party tonight, we'll find you someone better" Bonnie sits beside me, her arm around my shoulder but she's wrong no one has ever made me feel the way Damon did, the way his eyes would make my heartbeat quicken.

"No thanks, I'm not looking for a rebound" I guess I'm just going to end up spending my whole life thinking of what could have been…

After Bonnie and Meredith walked me home, I collapse onto my bed, and do the one thing I knew was inevitable, cry till the pain goes away but in this case the pain isn't even getting the slightest bit better.

So I drag myself to the shower letting my tears get lost in the water that pours over me, getting rid of every scent of today's events. Taking my time I dry my hair, trying to do everything possible to not think about him, to not let my mind wonder even for a second, letting the loud sounds of air gushing out of the hair dryer drown out the sound of his voice that fills my head.

When I finally am dry and clothed the doorbell rings, thinking Aunt Judith forgot her keys I hurry downstairs, checking my reflection to make sure my eyes aren't red and puffy before opening the door.

"Hi again" Alonzo says, standing on the doorstep, looking amused.

"How did you know where I lived?" I ask, getting freaked out.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" he asks suddenly looking bored.

When I don't answer he starts looking angry, the tinge of red in his eyes getting brighter, "Let me in" he says forcefully, looking me in the eye.

I'm about to slam the door in his face for talking to me like that when I surprise myself by stepping back and saying, "Come in" What's wrong with me? I try stepping in front of him to stop him but I can't move.

"Why don't you go get ready, we have a party to go to" he says smiling wickedly.

**DPOV**

When Caroline first mentioned a party, I was dead set against it until I realised there was a chance Elena might be there, and I needed to see her to make sure she was safe… and because I missed her? Though it started half an hour ago and she still isn't here, just as I think this she walks into the living room, wearing a white dress that stops mid thigh, her hair in loose curls, looking like the angel she is. Though her eyes are wide, scared looking even?

Making sure Caroline's still in the bathroom I walk over to her, even though I shouldn't, it'd be easier for both of us if I kept my distance but something's definitely wrong.

"Elena" I state trying to act normal but knowing all along that my eyes are deceiving me, showing too much emotion, caring too much.

"Damon" she chokes out looking behind her back restlessly, I try look over her shoulder, trying to understand what's wrong, and then I see him.

He walks over to her smiling the whole time, his hand reaching for hers, making her flinch.

"_What _are you doing here?" I ask my jaw tightening to keep myself from biting his head off.

"Nice to see you here, Damon" he says ignoring my question, as I think on ways to break his arm so that he can't ever hold Elena's hand again.

"You know each other?" Elena asks, confused.

"Unfortunately" I say, "Elena, come with me, I'll take you home" I extend my hand, keeping my eyes on Alonzo.

Her hand starts to rise, until Alonzo looks at her, sending her arm back to where it was, she looks down at it, frustrated.

"_Outside_. Now." I growl at him, causing a crowd to gather around us.

He starts to walk towards the door, pulling Elena alongside him.

Elena could feel the tears forming in her eyes, what was happening? She asked herself again and again, why couldn't she take Damon's hand? Why couldn't she run away from Alonzo and his frightening red eyes? She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm in the cool night air, which seemed to be getting increasingly stormy the more Damon's temper raised.

"Elena, go back inside" Damon says while standing opposite to Alonzo, with clenched fists.

"No, she stays here" Alonzo states "We wouldn't want her to miss our 'morte fiammifero'"

"What's he talking about Damon?" Elena asks, her hands shaking.

"It's nothing, Princess, you should go back inside, and I'll be in there soon" Damon says smiling encouragingly, putting his jacket around her in a way that put him between Elena and Alonzo.

Alonzo wore a sly smile; his words echoed in Elena's head even though he said them quietly, "No, like I said she wouldn't want to miss our death match"

**Please review:] **


	12. Poisoned Bodies

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I felt myself sway as I leaned against Damon, Alonzo had to be joking, he just had to be but when I look at him the look in his eyes are murderous, with no trace of sarcasm.

"I want to go back to my house now, Damon, _please_" I beg trying to make him move, run, escape anything than stand here with a psychopath.

"You go back inside; I'll take you home soon" he said he's dark eyes on Alonzo.

"I said the girl stays here" Alonzo nearly screams at Damon, lounging at him. Damon pushes him away so fast I didn't even see his hands move, Damon moves in front of me protectively before Alonzo tries to tackle him again.

This time though he runs so fast he blurs, his teeth extend and bite into Damon's neck, pinning him to the ground. I gasp as Damon growls, struggling under Alonzo's grip.

That's when my vision disappeared, darkness tries pulling me under, blocking my view and destroying my balance, I black out but not before I see Damon looking over at me with concern… his canines razor sharp, then my head hits the ground with so much impact the darkness engulfs me completely…

**DPOV**

Elena falls to the ground, her head hitting the concrete, a few seconds later blood coats her hair, and I could have caught her before she fell if I wasn't pinned to the ground by Alonzo. Alonzo, the vampire that is blocking me from going to Elena, _my_ Elena, that's when something inside me snapped, my self control, my sense of danger, everything was gone, replaced by pure rage.

I grab Alonzo by his shirt, throwing him off me, standing over him, hearing the deafening sound of thunder and lightening caused by my anger, he looks up at me shocked.

I smirk as I take a stake, that I started carrying since he showed up, out of my pocket, and drive it into his heart.

"Damn you" he can barely whisper hissing in frustration before his body becomes still, I run to Elena's side, lifting her bridal style and taking her back to her house in a matter of seconds.

I come in through her bedroom window, holding her into sitting position, so no blood touches her bedcovers. The cut on her head was still bleeding at a fast rate, and if she lost anymore then she'll definitely not wake up again.

I pull out my pocket knife, holding the jewel encrusted handle carefully, sliding the blade along my arm in just the right place to get enough blood to flow out, putting my arm over Elena's pale lips, watching the cut on her head start to stop bleeding as her now parted lips allow my blood to flow down her throat…

**EPOV**

The darkness feels like it has been surrounding me for a lifetime, its black clouds swirl around my mind, seeping through my body, making me feel cold, so cold.

Suddenly my arms and legs feel weightless as my body is lifted, wishing I could press myself closer to the warmth, to heal myself of the numbness but right now I have no control over my body, over my thoughts. Well only one thought really, just one image, which seems to be imprinted into the darkness, forcing me to look at it no matter how much I wanted to flinch away from it, run away from my own thoughts.

It's like I'm having a dream that's on pause, all I can see is blood, pouring from a pale neck, the flesh ripped savagely, I want to clean it, cover it, heal it but I'm frozen into place. Maybe I was seeing things, but he looked like he had fangs, even so I wish I could go to him, clean away the blood that's sticking to the ends of his dark hair.

Just as I'm thinking about this, I feel warm liquid on my lips, thick and rich, it moves through my mouth slowly travelling down my throat, make the darkness fade slightly. I feel something in my hand, no I feel someone holding my hand, their touch bringing reality back slightly, letting gravity give me some space, my mind is set free from the darkness letting me slip into a peaceful sleep, but I'm still conscious of the hand that holds onto mine, _his_ unmistakable static touch, making me smile inwardly.

**EPOV**

The darkness had gone completely when I opened my eyes, my head didn't hurt so badly, my hand still clung tightly to his; I look up into his dark eyes, staring worriedly at me.

He sat at the edge of my bed, smiling weakly as he traced imaginary circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. I try sitting up, but he puts his hands on my shoulders, gently guiding me back down. I never seen him look tired before, but slowly he started to look more like himself, that's when my memories painfully returned making me take a sharp intake of breath.

Damon looks concerned again, sitting closer to me, "Are you alright?" he asks urgently.

I force myself onto my elbows, this time swatting Damon's hands when he tries to get me to lye down again, my head spins but I still manage to get onto my knees, "No, I'm not alright and neither should you be" I say breathlessly, my eyes wide with panic.

"What are you talking about?" he asks putting the back of his hand to my forehead to check my temperature, looking at me like I'm hysterical.

"This" I say pulling down the collar of his leather jacket, but there were no cuts, marks or even a bruise, just perfectly smooth pale skin.

"Again, what are you talking about?" he asks smiling down at me, his teeth all a normal size no fangs in sight.

"But, you…I saw him bite…" I stumble over my words, putting my head in my hands.

Damon takes both my hands in his, forcing me to look at him, "Last night, Alonzo wanted to fight me he was only joking about the whole 'fight to the death' thing, then you fainted and hit you're head, but don't worry you'll be fine"

"What happened to Alonzo?" I say not trying to get my thoughts straightened out.

"He felt bad that he scared you so he left after you passed out"

"I saw him bite you though" and I seen you with abnormally sharp teeth, I think this to myself not brave enough to say it aloud.

Damon shook his head, smiling lightly, "You must have been seeing things, like I said you hit you're head pretty hard"

"I know what I saw" I force, trying to keep the conversation as light as I can is not going easily.

"Whatever it is you saw you should just forget about it" he says a whole lot calmer than me.

"Why because you know I'm right?" I ask pulling my hands out of his.

He rolls his eyes, standing up; "No because if people hear you say things like that you'll end up in a mental facility" he leans over the bed kissing my cheek lightly before turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I had too many questions left unanswered for him to leave just now.

"I have to leave before you're Aunt comes home, she doesn't know about you fainting last night, and I'm guessing she'd kill me if she found me up here, I'll be back later" he explains smiling.

"If my Aunt doesn't know how did you get in?" I press, and I know I'm pushing him too far especially since he took me home but I can't control myself.

He lips tilted in a smirk "I used the spare key under the mat, I'll be back later"

"_Will_ you be back later?" I ask wondering why he was even here now, only yesterday he had been all over Caroline.

"You have my word, you should get some rest" he added, and with that he was gone.

I pushed my head into my pillow in frustration, nothing added up anymore, nothing was simple. I couldn't handle his denials, something was strange about him, mysterious and I think I know what it is, but even after all this time of wanting to know what his big secret is now that I do I want to forget.

I curl up into the foetal position, spying a painkiller and glass of water lay on my bedside table, and feel sick that I wasn't nicer to Damon, he had stayed with me all night, holding my hand and I accuse him of lying.

I take the painkiller, washing it down with the water, and for a while it relaxes me, but it isn't enough so I search through my drawer and find the packet, ignoring the tears that have stained my face I take out another, then another… I know I might regret this later but right know I want to forget, I need to forget that I'm in love…with a vampire?

**I'll update as soon as possible, please R+R my new story 'Eternal Soul Mates' :]**

**xxx**


	13. Remorseful Eyes

**Chapter**

EPOV

I felt peaceful now, I could think of nothing though my mind was pleasantly wandering through random thoughts, I remembered the excited feeling I would get on Christmas Eve night while watching films with my mum and dad, and my joy over learning how to rid my first bicycle, the awe I had at first seeing my sister Margaret held in my mother's arms, and the warm feeling of Damon's hand in mine.

Though the real world seemed so distant, like a dream, a faraway land that I couldn't quite reach.

…

"No Elena, please don't die" Judith cried, sobbing uncontrollably as she held on to Elena's hand. After having found her lying on her bedroom floor unconscious she had rang for an ambulance and was now in the back of the ambulance as it rushed an unmoving Elena to hospital.

…

Damon stood at the doorway of Stefan's bedroom, rolling his eyes as Stefan complained.

"Do you even realise what could have happened last night?" he said pacing the room, Damon had called him in the middle of the night and told him to dispose of Alonzo's body, and Stefan reluctantly obeyed not wanting to scare the whole town with a dead body lying on the street.

"Yes, I know he could have killed Elena, but he didn't and it's sorted, so just leave it" Damon demanded, looking bored.

"You can't just go around town…" Stefan stopped as Damon held up his hand to silence him, his head tilting to the side and his eyebrows furrowing.

"What is it?" Stefan asked straining to hear something out of the ordinary.

"Something's not right" he was out the window before Stefan could say another word.

He transformed into a crow before hitting the ground and glided through the air, just in time to see an ambulance leave Elena's house. He flew faster, pushing himself forward after the flashing sirens.

He lowered himself down as he came near to the Hospital, changing back and running the rest of the way, his heart dropped as soon as he saw the ambulance doors open and Elena being carried out in a stretcher, looking frail and lifeless.

"What happened?" he heard someone asked only realising when Judith turned towards him that it was him that had asked the question.

"She took an overdose, I just found her lying there…" her sobs stopped her from saying anything else, she didn't even question why Damon was there, and she let him take her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder, guiding her towards the entrance closing behind Elena's stretcher.

…

Damon paced up and down the waiting room after having being told by the nurse that he couldn't go with Elena, he would have compelled her but that would have took time, time that Elena didn't have.

He stopped suddenly collapsing into the chair beside Judith, who was staring vacantly at a blank wall; he put his face in his hands, and then turned slightly so that he could see Judith. Her tears had dried but her eyes were still red and puffy, her hands trembling softly, he shook her arm gently making sure she wasn't going into a state of shock.

"Hmm?" Judith said, trying to focus on him when her mind was miles away.

"Are you ok?" he asked, turning towards her.

She shook her head, fresh tears starting to build in her eyes, "It's my fault, _all of this, _we wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for me, I'm not a mother I never was, I did it all wrong, I should have…I don't know but I should have talked to her more, maybe then she wouldn't have thought she needed to go to such extremes."

Damon took her hand, "This is not your fault" he admitted, because ever since he seen Elena in that stretcher he couldn't help but blame himself, thinking what if he had of been there to stop her, what if he had of told her the truth and not have left her so confused, left her mind so messed up with thoughts that she felt she only had one escape.

"She didn't do this for attention she wanted to _die, _and I didn't even know anything was wrong to begin with"she emphasised pushing back the strands of her hair that were sticking to the tears on her cheeks.

Damon spent the next half an hour trying to convince her it wasn't her fault, tempted to 'Influence' her to believe him but it didn't seem right when she was so upset and he was also tempted to tell her it was his fault but he knew it would just upset her further.

The door of the waiting room opened, the nurse from earlier walked in, Damon tried to read her facial expressions but she maintained a poker face, revealing nothing.

"Ms Gilbert?" she asked for conformation.

"Yes that's me" she said getting to her feet quickly.

"Elena is now stable" she said walking closer, Judith took a sigh of relief as Damon waited impatiently to hear more, "She'll need rest she had a miraculous recovery, we still don't understand how she survived especially with the amount of painkillers she had taken" Damon shook his head, almost laughing at how he could have forgotten, maybe because he was so worried that she was on the verge of death or maybe because he was feel guilt he had never experienced before but wither way he had forgotten he had given her blood, his blood, no wonder she survived.

Then he froze, maybe she hadn't survived maybe she had died and if she did then that would mean… no, he stopped that train of thought scared of where it might take him.

"Can we see her now?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry it's only family allowed" she said tightly, probably still mad that he had nearly growled at her earlier when she told him he couldn't go into the emergency room with Elena.

"It's fine, he's family" Judith waved her off, patting Damon's arm.

"Fine, follow me" she led them down a winding hallway to Elena's room.

…

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes slightly and was hit by a strange sense on déjà vu; I was staring at bare white walls, in a uncomfortable bed, just like I had after the car accident, this time though I was prepared I knew I was in a hospital, I just didn't know why.

I thought I was still dreaming because I could still feel Damon's hand in mine, but when I looked to my right he was there, watching me intently. His hair was tousled and he looked tired but still he looked perfect, the kind of perfect my dreams would never be able to capture.

"You're here" I stated feeling like I had been asleep for years.

He smiled down at me, his fingers running through my hair, with the hand that wasn't holding mine; he nodded placing a light kiss on my forehead. He looked relieved; he's shoulders loosing tension, "You're Aunt was here too, but she had to go pick up Margaret" he murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed before looking back down at me whispering, "You scared me".

I looked up at him confused until I remembered, the painkillers, I hadn't been thinking straight back then, I still wasn't feeling normal but I knew what I had was done, I could have lost him.

"I'm sorry" I admitted genuinely, a tear slide down my face, making him frown as he wiped it away.

"This is my fault, not yours" he said gently, I had never seen him act so carefully, the pain in his eyes so clearly seen.

I shook my head, grasping tighter to his hand so he would look at me, "Please don't say that, none of this is your fault" I pleaded.

"You don't understand this is my fault, all of it because I'm not perfect, I don't deserve you, maybe at some point at my life I would have been better for you, but that's something's I can't change. I'll never be able to change what I am, no matter how much I want to" he eyes blazed as he met mine, willing me to understand.

"I know" I said confidently, he looked at me, his pain mixed with confusion, "I know you're a vampire"

_**Please Review :]**_


	14. Finding Your Soul

**Chapter 14**

"_I know" I said confidently, he looked at me, his pain mixed with confusion, "I know you're a vampire"_

…

Damon's stays still, his body frozen to the spot, Elena's words echoing in his mind, _I know you're a vampire, _after all this time of trying to pretend he could be with her, and be human he knew it would come to an end, but he wasn't ready to let go, not yet, not ever.

Elena squeezed his fingers lightly trying to get him to respond, he shook his head, he wanted to tell her it wasn't true that she made a mistake but he wouldn't lie to her again, not after what could have happened to her, she might not be here with him right now because of his lies.

"I…" _can explain_, is what he wanted to say but he couldn't explain, for the first time since they met he was speechless, watching her expressions as he tried to figure out how to continue, he knew if he was thinking with his head he should compel her. He should tell her she didn't know anything about him not even his name, but she wasn't like the other girls, the girls that meant nothing to him, "Then I should go" he decided, reluctantly he backed away, numb with pain as her hand slipped from his.

"What? No!" Elena said startled that he was just going to leave with no explanation.

He looked surprised, his hand rested on the door handle but he didn't turn it, "How did you know?" he asks, truly interested in her answer, grateful to be with her for a few more minutes before she realised she never wanted to see him again.

"I noticed small things at first, that I never really understood, like you would know what I was going to say before I said it, and how you could drive so fast without crashing or without even looking at the road" there was a small smile on her lips as she continues, "There was also the time we first met, and I nearly ditched school to go back to my house with you all because the look in your eyes… it did something to me, that I still can't explain"

He took a few cautious steps forward, "Sorry about that" he says with a sheepish smile, "My brother calls it 'Influencing' I call it mind control, either way I guess I shouldn't have done it, well at least tried to"

She nods, "You shouldn't have tried" she agreed, "but it doesn't matter, because I know you wouldn't try it again, right?"

"I swear" he says at the edge of her bed now.

"I only knew for sure when I seen you got attacked by Alonzo, you're teeth…" she trailed off not needing to explain any further.

His nod looks forced, he hasn't breathed properly since she told him she knew about him, about his secret… "I should have told you" he admits, walking closer, watching her closely to see if she was scared, but she sat at ease just like she had been before she found out.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" he asked, completely confused as to why she wasn't running away screaming or fainting, instead she was calm.

"Anybody has the power to hurt me; it's the people who chose to hurt me that I should be scared of" her lapis lazuli eyes look teary, from memories of the past, but she continues just as strong as she started, "Just because you're stronger than anyone I've met doesn't mean you're going to hurt me" she pauses for a few seconds, blinking away tears before asking, "How did it happen?" she reaches for his hand when he was close enough, pulling him to sit down on the bed.

He allowed her to pull him down; her hand stayed in his, she felt even more fragile to him now that he felt less human, like his shield was removed showing his true colours.

He finally took a deep breath, looking down to see Elena waiting patiently, smiling lightly to encourage him, "It all started when me and my brother met a girl named Katherine" so Damon let his guard come down, he told her everything, from her resemblance to Katherine, to all the things he did in his past, good and bad, though most were bad.

Through it all she sat quietly absorbing the information, not flinching at the details of his past. When he finished, he looked up with glassy eyes, "I thought maybe I could start over, live the human life that I never had, and I didn't mean it to last so long, but the more time I spent with you the harder I found it to keep away. I couldn't tell you, I knew it would ruin everything"

She smiled, shocking him; her aura was bright even though she was still recovering from the overdose. "It's going to take time, a lot of time to get my head around everything but I don't want to lose you" Damon's eyes widen as he looked at her incredulously.

"You want to be with me, after knowing all of _that_?" he asks, considering warning her that he was no good, but she knew that already.

"I want to get to know you, the real you" she raises her hand, tracing his jaw line with her fingertips, he flinches not use to the closeness. She study's his face as if seeing him for the first time, unafraid because she prepared herself for this, bracing herself for reality. She knew if he was going to harm her he would have weeks ago.

He sighs, taking her hand in his, "I've tried to be a better person for centuries, it's not who I am, I can't change"

"I don't want you to change, but you're not a bad person, you saved me from Alonzo" she reminded him, getting chills just thinking about Alonzo.

He shrugged waiting to disagree, but she interrupted before he could, "Will you stay with me?" she asks not wanting to be alone in a hospital, she didn't want him to leave in fear she might never see him again. He had came into her life and turned it upside down, and now she didn't want it any other way, this was what she wanted, he was who she wanted to be with.

"If you want me here" he said, his smile lighting up the room when she nodded, she moved over so he could lay back on the bed with her, his arm wrapped over her protectively, he watched her as her eyes closed slowly, her breathing became deeper as she slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness.

"I love you" he whispered to her sleeping form, kissing her forehead.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Next chapter will be up for 'Eternal soul mates' sometime this week and i'll try update this one as soon as i can :] please review xxxx**


	15. In the Wake of Destruction

**Chapter 15**

Judith left the hospital, to go home and look after Margaret, trusting Damon to watch over Elena. He sat watching her the whole night, holding onto her hand, at four at night her temperature rose, beads of sweat formed on her head.

Damon pulled the thin sheets off her, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead, shocked at how dramatically her temperature rose so quickly. She started to toss in her sleep; a pucker appeared between her eyebrows as they drew together. At first Damon thought she was having a nightmare, as her hand grasped onto the bed sheet the other one clutching onto his hand, and then she started to scream, a heart-wrenching, piercing scream.

He shook her shoulders desperately, trying to wake her up, but when her eyes finally did open her screams just got worse.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hitting the panic button, repeatedly.

"It h-hurts" she bite down on her lip, to try and stop the screaming.

He hit the panic button again, trying to refrain from punching it through the wall.

The doors slammed open, the nurse from earlier rushing through, obviously after having just woken up by the looks of her dishevelled hair and wrinkled clothes.

She rushed to Elena's side, "Where does it hurt?" she asked urgently.

"Eve-Everywhere" she gasped curling into the foetal position in agony.

"What's happening to her?" Damon asked, running his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"I'm not sure, this hasn't happened when someone has overdosed on pain killers before" she explained, frantically putting some type of liquid in a syringe.

"She's going to be ok but right?" he demanded.

The nurse stayed quiet, grabbing Elena's arm she pierced her skin, injecting the needle into her with an experienced ease.

"That should ease the pain until we find out what's wrong" she didn't look up at him while she cleared away her used tools. Elena's cries of pain subdued, her tear soaked eyes closed slowly, her body becoming completely still apart from the steady rise and fall of her chest.

The nurse left the room quickly in search for a doctor, Damon pulled out his phone, pressing speed dial.

He waited anxiously until Stefan voice came through the other end, "What is it now Damon?"

"It's Elena; she's going through the transformation" Damon said, his eyes closed, voice strained.

…

Stefan arrived at the hospital in less than a minute, pacing up and down Elena's room while Damon sat still beside her, his head bowed.

"How could this have happened? You said she was fine" Stefan questioned, panic filling his voice though he was trying to keep his voice down.

"She was fine" Damon shook his head, looking up at his brother, Stefan had never seen so much pain in his eyes since the day of Katherine's death.

"If she was fine why is the transformation only starting now?" he continued firing his questions still unsatisfied with his answers.

"She must have been close to death, that could have started the transformation but my blood must have stopped it, or at least delayed it" he shrugged, his eyes watching Elena's sleeping form intently.

"She also could have died for a few seconds" Stefan pondered, wondering if that was even possible.

"Even if that's true, she shouldn't be in pain" his voice held hostility, his eyes closing tightly.

"Like you said, the transformation was delayed that's bound to cause problems" he tried to reason with him, "You know what we need to do to stop the pain" he whispered, the atmosphere in the room tense as Damon looked up at him with blazing eyes.

"No" that one word held more authority than anything else he could have said, his head held high now, determined.

"Damon..." Stefan warned.

"I said, no" he was on his feet quickly, standing in front of Elena's bed protectively, "I'm not going to finish her off so she can become an undead predator, forced to live in the shadows for the rest of eternity" disgust was evident in his voice, killing her to complete the transformation was not an option to him.

"Fine, maybe we can try something else, feeding her human blood?" he suggested hopefully, leaning back against the wall trying to bring the conversation back to safe territory.

"That would involve her turning into a vampire, I don't want to help the process along I want to stop it completely"

"That's impossible, you can't stop it, if she doesn't get human blood she could _die_" Stefan forced, now careless about choosing the right words as he looked down at Elena's body, seeing the face of the woman he once loved, the one he had mourned over for the last five centuries, just looking at her made his heart ache with longing, memories of happier times flooding back to him.

Damon's muscles relaxed, he sighed deeply, "She won't even have a choice in all this"

"It's the only way; you're doing the right thing" Stefan put his hand on his shoulder, as Damon looked at the floor.

"All we need now is a willing human" he lips turned up into a weak smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

**So sorry I took so long to update, it's only short but I really needed to update to show you all I'm still alive! Please review and I know it may have been confusing so please ask any questions you want, xx**


	16. It Ends Tonight

**Chapter 16**

"Stay with her, I'll go find a human" Damon said to Stefan, determined now, he knew he didn't have a choice; she would die without the blood.

"What if she wakes up?" Stefan asked, looking uneasy.

"Keep her here, don't let any nurses in" Stefan gave him a curious look so he continued, "If the nurses see how her heart rate has slowed, they'll know that something isn't right, we can't make them any more suspicious than they already are" with one last look at Elena he turned for the door.

Stefan sat by Elena's bedside, it felt strange watching her, she reminded him too much of his past but she wasn't Katherine; here in the hospital bed was a girl who was dying. One way or another, she was going to die, it was only a matter of time before she completed the transformation, and if Damon didn't come back with blood, she would be dead forever, not the undead like him.

Her fingers moved slightly, a movement so small it would have gone unnoticed to the human eye. He sat up straighter, his eyes focused intently on her, her eyelashes fluttered open, before closing again. She was still for a few seconds, before gasping sharply and sitting upright, looking around her with wide confused eyes.

"Where am I?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"You're in the hospital, your going to be ok" Stefan said softly even though he knew that 'ok' wasn't the correct word to use. She looked over at him shocked, as if only seeing him now.

Before he had time to analyse the look on her face, she flung herself at him, her arms winding around his neck, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I promise" she cried, her head resting on his shoulder.

Stefan was taken back but after a few seconds, he hugged her back "Its ok, everything's ok" he lied.

"It's my fault Damon, I'm so sorry, I love you so much" she rushed out her words between sobs. Stefan realised then she was hallucinating, which must have been another stage in her messed up transformation.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered.

"We have to get out of here, I don't like hospitals" she said suddenly, a raw panic in her eyes as she pulled away from him, pulling back the thin bed sheets and getting out of the bed. She started walking towards the door, in her hospital nightgown and bare feet, her movements stiff and weak.

"Wait" Stefan rushed to stand between her and the door, his hands held out to block her way, "You have to stay here you need to get better"

"I don't like hospitals" she repeated, with a frown, he turned her around trying to guide her back to the bed. She turned violently, swatting away his hands, "No! Let me go! I don't like hospitals" she screamed, trying to move past him.

"Elena, please-" he said, barricading the doorway, she looked frustrated as her attempts to escape failed, she battered wildly at his chest though he barely felt it, she was getting weaker, her eyes looked fierce but he could see the exhaustion in them.

He grabbed her wrists, with just enough force to restrain her, she stopped trying to get free after a while, her shoulders sagging as the fight drained from her, no adrenaline left to try. Her eyes filled with tears as she slid to the floor, Stefan helped to ease her down gently, helping her to lean against the wall; she looked younger now as she looked up at him with doe-like eyes, "Could you phone my parents for me? I think I'm lost", she asked.

"Elena, your parents-" he paused, seeing the sad, defeated look in her eye he decided not to finish that sentence the way he had planned to, "You parents, their on their way"

"Thank you, what's your name?" she asked her eyes drifting shut as she leaned against the wall, her head resting on her knees.

"Stefan, its Stefan" he said softly to her sleeping form before lifting her and placing her back on the bed.

…

Damon stood in the shadows the hospitals hallways; he had no time to be fussy over whom to choose, Elena needed blood quickly. His dark eyes followed the movements of a nurse in her mid thirties through the glass on the door of a hospital room.

Her heart-beat was steady, and she looked like she was in a healthy condition. She was fixing an IV drip of an elderly woman who was asleep in her bed. He waited impatiently until she came out of the room; her dark brown hair was tied tightly back, matching the tight line of her lips.

He stepped out from the darkness, making those tight lips part in shock, before recovering, "You shouldn't be here, only medical staff are allowed in the halls at this time of night" she said in a monotone that showed she had much practise saying it.

"I need you to come with me; a patient needs your help"

"My shifts over, I'll get another nurse to help you" she said with a sigh, turning in the other direction.

He moved in front of her so fast, that she jumped backwards with a yelp. "I'd prefer you to come with me, _now_" he demanded.

She shivered, taking small steps backward, Damon rolled his eyes, advancing towards her, "You're going to come with me now, without asking any questions because you're not afraid of anything" he looked deep into her hazel eyes, 'Influencing' her.

She nodded, following him as he led the way back to the hospital room.

"How is she?" he asked Stefan, closing the door behind the nurse.

"She woke up, and thought I was you, and that her parent's were alive, she's getting weaker, Damon, we need to hurry" he looked at the nurse who was standing calmly in the corner looking detached.

Damon nodded, taking the nurses arm and walking with her to Elena's side. He held the nurses face in both hands, "You're not afraid of anything" he repeated before tilting her head to the side, his canines extended and pierced the side of her neck. He pulled away, looking towards Elena, as the blood started to drip from the nurse's neck, Elena's eyes opened; they looked straight at the holes on the woman's neck. Exhaustion and weakness forgotten, she moved into a kneeling position on the bed, her hand reaching towards the nurse's neck. She pulled her blood covered fingers back, examining them with a mixture of fascination and desire.

"Taste it," Damon assured her, she couldn't even look up at him, she couldn't take her eyes off the blood, and something in her body was urging her to lick her fingers; so she did. Her eyes seemed brighter instantly, she looked shocked then leaning closer, and without a second thought her fangs had extended and sank into the holes Damon had already made. After a while of her silent feeding, she drew back, the warm liquid heating every vein in her body, she felt tired now; drowsy. She fell back onto her pillows, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"The transformations complete" Stefan said quietly, Damon nodded dragging the unconscious nurse to a seat in the corner of the room.

"Yes but she can't stay here, I think the doctors will nurse her lack of pulse" Damon looked at her considering his options.

"We can't just take her; her family wouldn't be too pleased about her disappearing"

"No worries, I've got a plan" Damon eyes cast affectionately over her, he would willing spend eternity with her, that is if she didn't end up hating him for helping in the process of her turning into a vampire...


End file.
